1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a cell phone holder headband for both ‘Bar’ type cell phones and ‘Flip’ phones.
2. Prior Art
Cell phones are generally used by holding the receiver located at the top of the phone to an ear and talking into the microphone located at the bottom of the unit, to pick up the voice.
Cell ‘Flip’ phones after been opened, have the microphone at the lowest part of the unit to again pick up the persons voice.
When a cell phone rings, the user usually answers the call by bringing the unit immediately to their ear, leaving little or no time to attach any device to the phone unless attached prior to the call.
Because of the cell phones ease of operation, they can normally be answered by a touch of any button on the key pad.
Unlike ‘cordless’ phones, cell phones do not need a base unit to transmit signals but rather send and receive signals directly from the unit itself. People use cell phones in every day life while engaged in a variety of activities ranging from walking, stocking shelves at stores, riding bikes, driving etc.
Users of cell phones for most activities, hold the cell phone with one hand, while trying to carry on other activities with the other.
Many people that talk on cell phones while they're driving, fail to pull over when dialing or to answer a call.
The prior art consists of other methods to allow hands free operation of a cell phone. U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,113 uses a strap to hold a phone to the users face which is attached to the back of the phone with adhesive fasteners. The strap wraps around the head to connect at the phones mouthpiece at the users chin. This design is not only noticeable when in use, but also makes it difficult to even speak.
A second device U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,211 consists of square cradle of rods that must be placed over the head and supported by the shoulders.
One rod extends upward utilizing ‘L’ shaped brackets in order to position the phone near the users face. Besides being difficult to wear, the design of this invention doesn't allow a user to turn their head and still be able to hear and speak. A similar idea U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,313 also utilizes a shoulder assembly with a belt going below the opposite arm. The phone holder is supported by means of a swivel assembly in order to position the phone to the face but unfortunately results in the same problems as the previous invention which is undoubtedly hard to take on and off, uncomfortable to wear and equally difficult to store.
A fourth approach U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,650 resembles audio earphones, that has a phone attached at one earpiece. Because the phone does not rest against the users ear but is on the other side of the devices ear pad, it makes its much more difficult to hear, especially if this invention would be used with a cell phone.
A fifth way of achieving a hands free approach, is a phone holder kit U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,749 that utilizes a flexible headband that is attached to an ear pad at one end and a large box like cradle at the other. The phone rests in this cradle making it difficult to dial and because of its size, too big to store in a pocket or purse.
Another creative idea for a telephone supporting device U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,312 has adjustment screws that must be turned to clamp the phone in place for each use. Besides being relatively time consuming to attach and detach, this device is most likely costly due to manufacturing tool and die machine screw parts and the headband must be unscrewed and separated for storage, unlike the ease provided by a coiled acrylic headband.
Still another, and seventh U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,147 has been a nylon mesh pocket that hangs from the side of a baseball cap. A phone is slipped into this material so that it rests along side the users face and is held in place by a cord attached to the brim of the cap. The person answering the call, must first remove their cap, place the phone into this pocket and then connect the cord before answering a call. Those who are not in the habit of wearing a cap, probably wouldn't want to use a device of this nature where a hat may be inappropriate. Two phone holders U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,639,985 and 6,374,090, both use and ear hanging assembly or bracket that wraps around a users ear to hold a cell phone attached by a clamp. Due to the weight of cell phones, this method for hands free operation can only be worn for very shorts periods of time due to discomfort with the inventions design. Finally a telephone handset holder U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,558 for various phones, has a headband with a bracket connected to one end that has studs that protrude straight out from said bracket. When a phone is placed at an angle on the inside of the bracket, it's attached by means of rubber bands, or elastic with loop ends to wrap around studs. Once fastened in place, the phone cannot be repositioned until it is taken off and refastened. Another negative includes the fact that it is hard to store in a pocket or a purse because of the sharp abrasive studs that can catch on fabric and possibly scratch the user. Being that connecting and disconnecting a phone to the handset holder is a difficult process due to its design, the device must be placed on a table or flat surface before and after each use for this task.
One advantage my invention offers, allows a user to keep the headband attached to the cell phone to store when not in use, so it can be easily uncoiled and placed on the head when answering a call. The cell phone holder headband can remain on the users head until the phone rings, and simply press any button on the keypad to answer. Since the phone is being held in place where one would normally hold it, the user can drive using both hands to steer, signal and freely turn their head to check blind spots for safer operation of a motor vehicle, bicycle or any other similar activity that may require two hands. The objects of my invention consists of an ear muff that has the cloth ear pieces removed from both sides, exposing plastic plates. The plastic plate at one end of the headband is unsnapped and replaced with a suction cup that is fit in the hole at the end of the headband. The remaining plastic plate, is cut into a square and has two slits cut into it, allowing an elastic band to pass through. The plastic plate stays secured to the headband, by a swivel joint. The acrylic headband is not only flexible but can be adjusted to fit the head of different users by means of adjustment loops, that permit the headband to lengthen or shorten. Because of the ‘T’ swivel joint mechanism, a cell phone can easily be attached while in a coiled position and also allow the phone to be positioned at an angle on the users face. The elastic strap is permanently attached by a fastener to a plastic plate, that moves up down to allow easier insertion of the cell phone. An additional feature that is incorporated into the design of this invention, enables the swivel joint to be locked into one of two positions, keeping the phone at an upward angle without dropping and offering the correct placement for the user to speak.